


A Demitars Duty

by xXBubbsXx (xXCazXx)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Demitars!, F/F, F/M, Flying Boar, Hehehe, I'm a huge nerd, M/M, Multi, Siblings are such a good thing sometimes, Swimming Yak, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a lot of it, and it'll have canon events, but not exact y'know, just binge watched this, just wanted to use that, maybe blood, probably minor violence, probably will again, something ive been thinking of for a while, there's gonna be gay, uhhh, will add what needs to be added when it needs to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXBubbsXx
Summary: What happens when you're born with a duty so unusual most people think you're an absolute abomination and a mistake from the Spirit World?Well- that's Casey's life.~Being a Demitar was something more common in the past, before the war, where most of the unlucky demitar children were 'off'ed.Luckily, Casey's story goes a bit differently... though does he always make the right choices?What happens when he finds that he's not-as-attracted to beautiful women as he should be?Not to mention the Ex-Fire Nation Prince is a little-more-attractive than he should be? The job just gets more and more complicated.





	1. Book 1: The Beginning ; Chapter 0 - Pilot

It was a day as calm and sweet as any other, the curly-haired twins tending to their farm and garden as they would any other day.

~

Who were these twins? (You may or may not be wondering-)

Let me introduce them to you:

 **Cassie** :  
The sister; 5’11; Curvy; Lightly tanned skin with a few freckles here and there; Light hazel brown eyes and very curly hair that was shaved 1/3 on the left and the rest swooped over to the right, resting on her shoulders in it’s curls.  
She was spicy, with an attitude and determination that took much effort to extinguish (so most didn’t try), a laugh she considered to be ugly (the one with the snorts in between) and an amazing sense of humor.  
She was very hardworking and enjoyed sculpting with her earthbending and painting.

 **Casey** :  
The brother; 6’2; toned and muscular with thick thighs and legs; Slightly darker skin than his sister with freckles littering his body; light hazel brown eyes and very curly hair that fell down to his mid-back which he rarely bothered to cut.  
He was peaceful and rarely got into any arguments or fights, but once angered, would not back down from a fight and will stubbornly stand his ground; a hearty, warm laugh with a carefree undertone and a really cheesy sense of humor (it didn’t take too many bad jokes to crack him up.)  
He built the house and the base of the farm they currently resided in by himself, knowing it would be a good effort for a great reward. He enjoys spending time with the animals that came around and loves playing with his ‘pet’ dove. He is a Demitar.

Demitar? What’s that?

A **Demitar** is one who is born with the ability to control/manipulate all four elements and has access to a sub-celestial-realm of the Spirit World, kindly called the Demi-Spirit World. The Demitar’s known purpose is/was to protect the avatar at all costs, usually the cost was one’s life.  
There were four demitars hundreds of years ago, each born in a different element.

Sadly, due to fear of their illegitimacy increasing over time, they were killed when young and only one remained, then always being born in the opposite element of the Avatar.

Now to continue with the story:

~

Casey and Cassie were living their best life, tending to their garden and farm with careful dedication. This was the daily routine in which they both followed to the exact. It kept life peaceful.

Casey smiled as he heard the familiar chirp of his feathered friend, _Doug_ (he’d cleverly named the white dove,) and whistled back the familiar tune, calling his friend closer.

Doug landed on his shoulder and rested there, singing his sweet song.

“Are you ‘talking’ to that bird again?” Casey could hear his sister’s voice, and the amusement poorly hidden in it.

“Yes, I am, and he’s a much better conversationalist anyways-“ he says, sticking his tongue out in her direction, although she can’t see him.

Her eyeroll can basically be heard as she scoffs, “It just sounds like you have really low standards!”

Casey laughs and smiles widely; _he wouldn’t trade this for anything._

//

The day continues without a hitch.

Once the work is done, both siblings decide to clean up and prepare for supper after a quick game of Pai Sho.

They eat a meal composed entirely of fruits and vegetables grown on their farm. They don’t deal with animals on the farm so occasionally Casey would make trips to a village a few hours away to trade for some items and meats. He’d return with them and they’d be placed in a container with ice lining.  
 _‘A_ _freezer’_ he calls it.  
 _‘A poor man’s freezer’_ Cassie would chime in, resulting in an indignant huff from her brother.  
  


After supper, they play another few games and hum idly before bidding the other goodnight and heading off to their respective bedrooms to sleep for the night.

//

Casey awakes not to the sound of songbirds singing their tune in the darkness or owls asking their eternal question; not to the divine scent of night jasmine wafting through the air as it usually did…

But to the heavy scent of smoke and an immense heat flowing unwelcomed throughout their home.

After the brief realization that he put out the fire for the night, he pitches up, throwing on a bit more clothing very quickly and exiting his room, only to come face to face with the- _a_ source of the horrible heat.

A large- boulder? He’s not quite sure- but it’s engulfed in flames which are quickly spreading throughout his home and burning not only months of hard labor but years of memories.

He confirms that the large object is a boulder when he promptly throws it back out the hole it broke into his house through.

  
A sudden realization hits Casey and he yells, “ _Cassie!_ ” to get no response.  
“ _CASSIE!_ ” He calls louder, running outside to call again and hopefully defend their home from the attackers.

  
Narrowly missing another boulder lit aflame, he redirects it in the direction of the attacker..s?

He puts up a wall of thick earth and calls water to his side to begin extinguishing those damned flames, greedily swallowing up his home.

Hearing a scream and panicking, he drops his defenses as his attention is drawn elsewhere.

 _Wrong move_ ~  
He can pretty much hear as the next thing he feels is the searing heat of another boulder crushing just about half his torso underneath.  
The pain is great, and he yells out in agony, hearing the screams continue.  
The screams of a struggle.

He feels lightheaded, due to the loss of oxygen or the possibly increasing blood loss _he doesn’t know._

He can glance around a bit and see their home entirely in flames.  
All their memories, all their hard work, _Cassie-_

He isn’t sure what happens, but he sees a bright light and blacks out immediately.

~

Casey awakes violently this time, sitting up and coughing harshly.

He feels soft, gentle hands on his chest, but can’t stop himself from thrashing around.

 ** _Pain_** , _Spirits-_ it’s all he can feel, aside from the numbness in certain places.

The hands are still urging him to lay back down and he does with a whimper, still having not had opened his eyes yet.

It’s a soft voice he can barely hear over the ringing in his ears,  
“ _It’s me, Sao Fang, You’re okay- you’re safe here_.”

He tenses at the familiar name and voice.  
Hoarsely, he speaks, “S-sao?”

She smiles, _he can feel it_ , “Yes- yes- it’s me, you don’t need to fear- I’m right here… you’re safe.”

He takes a deep breath and sighs heavily, attempting to open his eyes.  
It isn’t very difficult, so he does without much issue, and smiles weakly back at her.

Her eyes are soft and sympathetic, “I’m glad you’re okay…”

“I… I can’t remember…. W-what-“

She shushes him gently, “You need water… you’ve been asleep for a while…”

He nods, and gratefully accepts the water she gives him.  
“Thank you, Sao.”

She appears to blush a bit, but Casey doesn’t notice, “What happened..? Why am I here?”

Her smile falls into a small frown, “….You…. your home was attacked…. By raiders with nothing better to do…”

He winces, both at the physical pain and the emotional, “Where’s Cassie?”

“Cassie..? Oh- your sister?”

He tries sitting up again but is, once again, stopped, “Yes- where is she? Is she alright? Is she here? Can I see her?”

“… Casey…”

“I know I can’t really walk but-“

“Casey-“

“I need to know-“

“Your sister isn’t here Casey!” she half-yells accidentally. _Sao always was on the quieter side._.

Casey stayed silent for a few moments, “…What do you mean..?”

“What-“

“How could she not be here??”

“She wasn’t there when we found you and the remains of your-“

“Sao- don’t…d-don’t tell me something happened to her…” He said through glazed over eyes.

Sao frowned more, gently cradling his face, watching him try to turn away from making eye contact with her.  
“We… didn’t find her… the other villagers assumed she probably escaped and went somewhere else safe.”

Casey stays quiet, eventually breaking down into soft sobs, only to be comforted by Sao the best she could. It wasn’t enough, she knew, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

“ _I-it’s my fault-_ “ He choked out, “ _I was supposed to keep us safe- I-I failed her-_ “

Sao kept her frown, “No you didn’t- you couldn’t have possibly predicted-“

“ _I-it was my job to keep us safe! Th-that’s all dad wanted-_ “

“Casey, please, you can’t blame yourself for this..”

He continued to sob, Sao trying still to assure him that he did his best and he couldn’t have done any more.

He argues but she argues back- _which is unlike her-_ that he was a good brother and he’s sure Cassie would be overjoyed and relieved to know that he was even still alive; that she’d have wanted him safe and alive so when they reunite, they’ll be stronger and in one piece.

He listens to Sao’s words, trying so hard to believe them but finding it difficult to. A guilt in him that wasn’t supposed to be there. He felt as if he’d failed _Cassie_ , he’d failed his _father,_ he’d just _failed_.

Sao cooed to him and tried to soothe her friend, whispering gentle reassurances and combing her fingers through his surprisingly only slightly singed curled locks.

He sniffled and looked at her, “Is- did-“ he pauses, “Did you cut my hair?”

She blushes a bit, nodding, “A lot of it was burnt, so we figured you’d appreciate the help…?”

He nods, mumbling a soft, ‘ _thank you_.’

Sao smiles, “Now, let me help you get back on your feet?”

He smiles back, “Please- you’re a wonderful person Sao.”

“Just for you buddy.”

They share a laugh before she gets Casey some more water and leaves him to his thoughts.

. **Casey’s POV**.

_I knew this day would come._

_I tried so hard to ignore it and live a peaceful life with my sister… a fool’s move._

_The war wouldn’t stop because I chose isolation for us over practicality._

_And now it’s taken the most important person in my life from me…_

_I know now that I must find the Avatar and fulfill my destiny…_

_But first-_

**_I’ll find you Cassie, I’ll get you back and protect you._ **

**_I promise._ **


	2. Book 1 : The Beginning ; Chapter 1 – A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey finds himself starting his journey on a small refugee ship to Ba Sing Se.  
> He meets a few interesting characters and sorts some things out. (Also- he makes a tea buddy!)  
> ~  
> Maybe things really are going to get better.
> 
> (This Chapter takes place during Book 2: Earth = The Serpent's Pass)

** Casey’s POV **

I sat quietly on the ship that would soon be heading towards Ba Sing Se _. Maybe- maybe there’s some chance Cassie escaped and ended up here?? Yeah- that probably makes sense… she’s strong… and she’d go somewhere safe…_

As for me? I- I could only thank the Spirits for my survival… The chances aren’t the best when you’re half crushed by a flaming boulder.

“Hey..” I hear from my left, but don’t bother to look up.

I hear the person sit beside me, “Hey-“

“ _I heard you._ ” I say, not hiding the venom in my voice.  
Not that he’d done anything wrong, it’s just-  
To look at how I grew up and me right now? Absolutely _humiliating- **infuriating**_ -

He sighs, “I can see your bandages… was it recent?”

“… five days..” Is the only answer I’m willing to give him.

“Fire Nation?” he says, making my eye twitch involuntarily.

“…Yeah.” I answer, despite not wanting to. _Maybe if I answer his questions he’ll go away_ …

“Those Fire Nation scum- always ruining people’s lives-“

I finally look at him, even if only at a glance level, and say, “Not to be.. rude.. but is this what you came over here to talk to me about? Because I’d rather not talk about my _encounter_ and I actually kind of like being here by myself-“

He just- _laughs_ \- the hell??

I huff and look away, _very rude._

“Sorry, it’s just- I was waiting to see when you’d snap at me.” He smiles, that piece of wheat between his oddly pearly white teeth- “Hey, what’s your name anyways?”

“…What’s yours?”

“Nuh-uh~ I asked you first.”

I blink, grumbling before answering his stupid question that came out his stupid perfect smiling mouth, “ _Chi_ ,” I pause, even though we aren’t as important anymore maybe I shouldn’t tell him my real name… “Chi Laoh.” I lie.

He hums, “Laoh huh? Aren’t you like- rich then?”

“Not anymore…” I mumble, looking away from him entirely with my chin on my knees.

He seems to freeze at that, “Sorry, I thought you’d have connections in Ba Sing Se?”

I shake my head… I don’t want to talk anymore.

He seems to get the memo, standing, “I’ll see you around Chi- take care,” he pauses, “Oh- my name’s Jet, by the way.” He pats my shoulder gently and walks off.

I sigh, closing my eyes.

_Finally,, peace-_

Is what I thought I’d get before I heard someone sit beside and across from me.

I crack an eye open to see two people- a heavy older man with long grey hair and a gentle smile; and a boy around my age with short, jet black hair and stunning golden eyes.

Something about them seemed familiar but I’m too tired to care, closing my eyes again, hoping to get some rest.

The older man speaks, “Good day fellow refugee! I don’t mean to interrupt but would it not be easier to rest if you were laying down?”

The younger boy speaks, loudly whispering to him, “ _Uncle! You can’t just tell people how to sleep or not-!_ ”

His ‘uncle’ chuckles, “ _It was merely a suggestion, Nephew_!”

I sigh and look up at them, “It’s… fine,, I have a feeling I won’t get much rest this trip..”  
I adjust the way I’m sitting and look at them, “What are your names?”

“Oh- well I’m Mushi and this is my nephew, Li.” The old man says cheerfully.

I hum, not really thinking about it.

Li stares at me for a second before I catch his gaze and look at him questioningly, “What?”

“You’re not going to tell us yours??”

I blink, _oh right-_  
“It’s Chi Laoh…” I lie again.

He seems suspicious but I shrug it off, noticing his Uncle Mushi setting up his tea set, “Oh- that’s a nice tea set-“ I say without really thinking.

Mushi beams. “Why thank you, I found it at one of the nice little shops on our way to the dock.”

I smile, “What kinds of tea do you like?” _  
Hey, I might as well make the best out of this as I can._

“Oh well I certainly couldn’t pick just one- there are a few that tickle my taste buds more than others but they’re all very delicious and the health benefits that go along are a very nice bonus-“

“Are.. are you two seriously talking about tea…?”

“…Yes?” _I don’t see the problem-_

He groans and stands up, “I’ll go anywhere else then until you’re done. Bye.” And with that, Li walks off.

I shake my head, “ _The youth nowadays-_ “

Mushi laughs at me heartily and I smile a bit, _It feels nice._

“Oh Chi, you really are a wise one aren’t you?”

I nod, “I try to be.”

He hums, “…. I do not mean to be nosy, but how exactly did you sustain those injuries of yours? They’re very great-“

“… My home was attacked… by raiders…” I say, though it hurts I press on, “They separated me and my sister… but I know if I’ll find her anywhere, it’ll be in Ba Sing Se.”

He offers me a sad smile, “I can tell that this troubles you greatly, as it should, but I can also feel your determination and hope- and that is great enough to overcome all of these troubles.” He smiles, “I know you will find your sister, Chi.”

I smile at him, “Thank you, Mushi.”

He nods, “I’m sure my nephew will be back in a few moments- but in the meantime- would you like some tea?”

“ _Yes please_.” I smile even more, “I loved making tea from the herbs we’d grown on our farm-“

“You harvested tea?” he asks, very interested.

I nod, “It was a hobby, per se, but so was tending the flower garden…” I smile at the memories.

He begins making the tea, carefully lighting the small-stove top with some lighting stones and putting some water in the teapot to let it boil.

“Would you ever be interested in the tea making business?” Mushi asks me.

I shake my head, “Unfortunately, I’ve got other things ahead of me.”

He nods, “I understand, though if you ever see the opportunity, it may be good for you.”

I shrug, “I mean- maybe?”

He fixes two cups of tea and hands me one, which I take with a soft ‘thank you’, sipping the burning hot liquid- but it’s such a sweet, familiar sensation and the taste is almost nostalgic.

I sigh involuntarily, “… _this is nice._ ”

He smiles at me, “I’m glad you like it.”

“You’ve got a gift too, sir.” I say idly, sipping on the tea some more. Chamomile?

“I’ve just had years of practice, and a taste for good teas.” He chuckles warmly.

We sit in silence for a while, having departed a few minutes ago.

“Are you two done?” Li asks when he comes back, to which I roll my eyes and answer before his uncle could, “Oh of course not! We were just getting into the health benefits of the teas, my personal favorite being-“

He cuts me off with an exaggerated gag, to which I can’t help but laugh at.  
 _You really don’t like tea-talk huh?_

“I can’t believe my uncle found someone as crazy about tea as himself.”

I look at Li’s face as he begins to talk about his uncle and how old and kooky he was, noticing- for the first time- the scar on his face.

I frown and he goes quiet, “…What?”

I blink, “…Your scar…” it’s rude, I know, but it’s just- it’s more personal than an average village raid. _I know it._

He looks down, “I don’t want to talk about it-“

“I wasn’t going to ask… I get it.”

Mushi doesn’t say a word, sipping the remains of his tea with a seemingly indifferent expression. Though after a moment, he speaks up,   
“Chi, what do you plan on doing once you arrive in Ba Sing Se? I know you said you want to find your sister, but other than that- do you have any relatives there?”

I shrug, _Honestly,, I haven’t talked to any of my relatives anywhere ever since Cassie and I left… it was safer that way._  
“I don’t know if any of them are there..”

“So, you’ll be on your own?” he frowns a bit, to which I just shrug again,   
“I guess so…”

“…You seem capable of taking care of yourself.” Li says, looking at me again, to which I return the eye contact, “You’ve been already, right?”

I nod, “Well- mainly this journey and those to the village a few hours away from where I lived… But I was never alone… I had my sister… and Doug.”

“ _Doug_?”

I smile, “My dove friend.”

He doesn’t comment on it, “My statement still stands.”

“… Thanks Li, I’m sure things will be fine.. if I work hard and act wisely, it should all work out.” I say, closing my eyes for a moment.

“It’s almost dinner time.” Mushi says, “You boys should go see if they need any help dishing out the servings.. it would be nice.”

I just nod, used to helping. Li looks like he wants to say something but refrains from doing so, nodding and standing. I stand shortly after and I let him lead me towards the kitchen since I didn’t have any clue where it was.

Before we even got halfway, we were pulled aside by someone- I immediately tensed up, preparing for trouble, Li’s hands hovered over the hilt of his sword- _since when did he-?  
_ But instead of seeing someone looking for trouble, we faced Jet… _what’s this guy’s deal??_

“Hello again, friends.” He says with that same stupid smile.

I scoff and Li rolls his eyes, “What is it Jet?” he says before I can say anything.

“Wow, so hostile- I’m _hurt_.” He fake pouts, before smiling again, “But I called you because I have a proposition.”

Li and I exchange a curious glance before looking back at him, then I speak, “… We’re listening.”

He smirks, “Here’s the deal… I hear the Captain’s eating like a king, while us refugees must feed off his scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

I give an unamused look, “Well, no, it doesn’t-“ I just barely contain the ‘ _duh_ ’ tone in my voice, but continue, “So where’s the proposition?”

“I was wondering if you two wanted to help the Freedom Fighters and I… “liberate”… some food?”

After a moment of careful consideration, the possibility that we could get thrown off or locked away if we were caught-  
“ _I’m in._ ” Li says firmly, and I look at him, to which he just looks back at me and nods.

I nod, “Me too.”

Jet grins widely, “I knew I’d picked the right people.. Come on- we’ll strike once the sun’s set fully.”

~

. **3 rd POV.**

Few words were said, and even then they were whispers so quiet they could easily have not been heard.

‘Chi’, ‘Li’, Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot work quietly together, in almost perfect synchronization to ensure that this mission goes without fail.

Once they enter the kitchen, they’re _partially_ amazed to see the divine food in comparison to the gross scraps and slop they’d gotten.

So Jet, Chi, and Li gathered the food while Smellerbee and Longshot stayed on the lookout.

Speaking of- Smellerbee peeks around the corner into the kitchen and warns the trio of the approaching security, to which they quickly slip out of the room and use Longshot’s rope shot attached to an arrow to descend onto the lower deck.

The security grows suspicious so with a quick nod of his head, Chi distracts him by throwing a rock in the opposite direction, hitting the metal hard enough to catch his attention.

Longshot retrieves the arrow and the rope, and they consider the mission successful, and begin serving out portions of the much more nutritious food.

//

Chi and Li eat in silence, with Jet in between idly joining in on the conversation that Mushi, Smellerbee, and Longshot are having.

Chi is wondering what their actual names are when Smellerbee stands up and yells at Mushi indignantly, “ _I’m a girl!_ ” before storming off and having Longshot follow her.

Li doesn’t react at all, where Chi just blinks in surprise before continuing to eat.

Jet speaks up, grinning and somehow dissipating the tension, “From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can’t wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.”

Mushi hums, “It is a magnificent sight.”

Jet looks at him, curiously, “You’ve been there before?”

Mushi looks away solemnly, “Once, when I was a… different man.”

Jet nods, looking around before speaking, “I’ve done some things in my past that I’m not proud of… but that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se for a new beginning… **a second chance**.”

Mushi smiles that same warm smile at him, “That is very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to… I also believe in second chances.”

Mushi and Li look at each other thoughtfully for a moment, Chi and Jet watching them.

//

Chi was busy helping collect the dishes, so he wasn’t near Jet and Li when they spoke in the semi-secluded area of the railings.

Jet looks at Li, “You know… as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were-“ he doesn’t miss the worried glance Li gives him, and continues, “You’re an outcast, like me. And us outcasts must stick together. We have to watch each other’s backs because no one else will.”

Li seems to grimace, before looking down at the dark water and the reflection of the moon in it, “I’ve… realized lately that… being on your own isn’t always the best path.”

They continue to talk idly after that, Chi, Smellerbee, and Longshot joining before it’s time to rest.

Though a few are left with thoughts, unquenchable thirst for answers, all the ships temporary tenants are soon asleep, to rest until the sun rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a website that has a screenplay on every episode and it really helps me stay on track uwu.  
> Though for how long will I use it?? Who knows-  
> ~  
> Word Count: 2365  
> ~

**Author's Note:**

> Just the Pilot atm uwu. Feedback and any signs of interest would be delightful!~  
> ~  
> Word Count: 1765


End file.
